Confessions
by Rainy1
Summary: "Why does it even matter anyway!" Eddy screeched "Because you never think of anyone but yourself, Eddy!"


"Goddamn it, I just knew that something would go wrong! It always happens every time we do anything!"

Eddy grunted loudly in frustration and viciously kicked the popped tire of his ratty old van. His two best friends exited the vehicle, one grinning with amusement and the other frowning worriedly.

"Don't worry, Eddy! I'll blow air back into the tire so we can finish our road trip!" Ed suggested gleefully. The tallest of the trip pushed his way through and ferociously attached his lips to the tire and began blowing into the rubber, his cheeks ballooning forcefully. For once, the shortest boy was unamused by his friend's immature antic, and he quickly snapped Ed by the collar of his dirty jacket and yanked him away from the damaged car.

"Get yer lips off of my car, lumpy!" He screeched as he pushed Ed behind him. The thinnest of the trio decided that it was best to take action. He quickly padded over towards his fuming friend and placed a shaking hand on his stocky shoulder.

"There, there, Eddy, I'm sure everything will resolve itself soon! I mean, it's not like this is the first time that we've been out in the middle of nowhere, as unfortunate as it is. In fact—"

"Would you shut up already?!" Eddy barked and swung around to face his friends. Double D instantly retracted his hand as Eddy glared at him with simmering cheeks.

"We wouldn't be stuck out here if you never suggested this stupid trip in the first place!" The shortest boy screamed. His two friends were taken aback, the less intelligent of the two already hurt dearly.

"Eddy, don't yell at Double D! It wasn't his fault the swamp monsters bit the tire!"

"I don't want to hear it, Ed!" Eddy countered loudly. Ed immediately went silent and even went as far as to pace back a few steps. Double D was in shock and felt incredibly guilty.

"Now Eddy, I'm sure that there is a much more collective way to deal with the situation at hand… Screaming at everyone for anything most certainly won't fix the problem…" He spoke calmly, hoping his tone would soothe his raging friend. It seemed to have done something, because Eddy simply muttered to himself and rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Whatever…"

Before one of his two friends could speak up, the shortest of the Ed trio turned around and began padding down the small slope on the side of the barren road. Edd frowned deeply and shot his head around to view the other Ed, who was watching Eddy with a quivering lip. The hatted boy smiled with gentle eyes and approached his tall friend.

"It'll be alright, Ed, he just needs to cool off." Double D reassured. This mere sentence caused Ed's mood to instantly bump back up, and he smiled giddily as if the previous event hadn't taken place.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" He wiggled in his shoes and panted deeply with excitement, "Let's go hunt for firewood, Double D!"

"Ed, I much rather—"

But the taller boy wasn't going to listen, and he quickly snatched his friend by the arm and pulled him across the street to the row of thick trees. Double D's eyes widened in disturbance and he clenched his teeth fearfully.

"Ed!" He screeched, "Please let go! You are damaging my skin and getting dirt on me!"

"We can't let the chickens get away!" Was the only illogical reply he received as Double D was dragged down the slope and into the forest of trees. The fallen autumn leaves cracked loudly underneath the feet of the eighteen year old boys as Ed stampeded through the dirt and towards a seemingly weak tree. The monobrowed boy swiftly tossed his fragile friend aside and threw his own hands against the bark of the tree. He groaned as he managed to lift the tree from its roots and shook it aggressively, causing the weaker branches to fall to the floor. Double D stared with wide eyes in total disbelief as Ed tossed the remains of the tree aside.

"Ed, how did you even manage to do that!?" Double D questioned, a thousand laws of nature, physics, and gravity racing through his mind. Ed simply smiled childishly and scooped the fallen braches into his arms.

"Alls well that ends well, Double D!" He called happily before turning around and waddling towards the slope. It took Double D a minute to remember how to move, still engrossed by his large friend's accomplishment of the day. He squeaked out in surprise to see that the big lug was already halfway up the slope and he dashed towards his friend, calling his name and begging for him to slow his pace.

The weaker boy managed to reach Ed and the van and he panted deeply. His orange haired friend was placing the branches in a surprisingly neat order in a clearing on the side of the road. Double D slugged over towards him and hesitantly sat down in the dirt and observed. After a few moments, the wood was set up, and Ed was smiling proudly down at his creation. Double D, who had now caught his breath, smiled in return and stood up.

"Very good, Ed! I'll go retrieve Eddy now, I suppose." He commented with a small sigh. Double D began trekking towards the area where the shorter boy was headed earlier and paced passed thick bushes and tall trees. The sun was beginning to go down, and the boy was desperate to find his friend and take him back towards the safety of the clearing.

"Eddy?" He called out, his shaky voice bouncing off of the towering trees above him. He was about to call again, until he saw the silhouette of Eddy seated contently near a small stream a few yards ahead of Double D. The capped boy hurriedly made his way towards his stocky friend and slowed his pace as he neared him.

"Is everything alright now, Eddy…?" He asked hesitantly as he froze behind the boy. His reply was a small grumble, which Edd took as a fair sign. He inched next to Eddy and carefully sat beside his friend, trying to ignore the dirt and grime that was indefinitely infiltrating his formerly clean pants. Eddy's blue eyes trailed towards his friend, who received him with a compassionate half smile.

"Sorry I yelled at you, I guess… Even though it _is_ your fault." Eddy began, making sure to not damage his ego. His skinny friend chuckled heartedly and placed a skeletal arm around the stockier boy's back, causing his cheeks to flush with embarrassment. The pair froze like that in silence for a moment. Eddy's gaze fixed back on Double D, who now had a concerned expression on his face and was staring into nothing. Eddy raised an eyebrow and jabbed his friend's side.

"What's eatin' ya?" He asked as Double D jumped in surprise by the sudden touch. Double D carefully retracted his arm and folded his hands together innocently.

"We… We've been through a lot, haven't we?" He asked in a soft voice. Eddy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't get all sappy with me, Sockhead."

"It's just a fact, Eddy. You and I have a long history together. Same with Ed as well." He replied with a small chuckle at his friend's attitude. Eddy was unamused and placed his gaze impatiently onto a lone rock in the stream.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Don't you ever reminisce, Eddy?" Double D asked as he furrowed his eyebrows together. Eddy shrugged and changed his sitting position so that his legs were snuggled up into his chest, and he placed his arms over his knees. Double D sighed in annoyance and tried to help his friend see his point.

"For example, do you remember when we used to scam our fellow neighbors back in our childhood?" Double D began with a small grin. Eddy scoffed and sat up.

"_That's_ the best you could come up with? Out of all the shit we've been through and done together, you bring up the scams."

"Well then, what about the incident with your brother?" Double D suggested. Eddy was even less amused and he kicked back his stubby legs into the cold water. He peered up at Edd with a stare as if to say "_go on?"_ Double D took the advantage and fixed his gaze on something besides Eddy before continuing.

"Fine then, what about the time that you had to kiss me to please Kevin's wishes so that he wouldn't spill out your middle name, _Skipper_." Double D spoke with just a smidge of sass in his voice. Eddy was instantly taken aback by the entire sentence as his face grew warm once again.

"Don't call me that…" Eddy grumbled in annoyance, snuggling his legs up to his chest again, "And don't bring up that stupid kiss! I didn't even mean it anyway. It wasn't real."

Double D was surprised by Eddy's reply and his eyes panged with hurt. Double D simply sighed softly, his plan foiled by Eddy's ego.

"You sure do know how to make one feel special, Eddy. I suppose we should go back to Ed now. Who knows what that boy has gotten himself into?"

* * *

When the two Eds returned to the clearing, they were greeted by their friend attempting to start a fire by briskly rubbing a dead fish against a rock. Double D grimaced and Eddy snickered.

"Don't worry guys!" Ed called, "I'll have the fire going in no time!"

Double D gagged and held his nose.

"Please, Ed! Return that atrocious specimen of ichthyology back to its whereabouts!" Double D pleaded sharply as his face tinted green. Ed made no attempt to listen to his brainiac friend, and so Eddy took charge.

"Put the fish away, lumpy. I'll handle the fire." The shortest boy made his way towards the pile of wood and retrieved a lighter from his pocket as Ed tossed the fish over his shoulder and into the branches of a large tree behind him. Double D sighed in annoyance and padded towards the now useless van.

"Come on, Ed, I'll give you a wet wipe before we eat." Ed threw himself to his feet and obeyed his friend's wish. Just as the two Eds were returning from the van with Double D carrying neatly made sandwiches and Ed holding bottled water, Eddy successfully lit the branches on fire. The short boy cockily grinned down at his creation as the pride swam through his veins. Double D frowned in annoyance and forced himself to _gently_ hand Eddy his food.

"Here you are, Eddy, specially prepared by yours truly." The scrawny boy placed the bagged meal into Eddy's hand with an obviously fake smile. Eddy was about to make a rude comment about his friend's new found behavior until Ed tossed the water bottle at his head.

"It's a flyer, Eddy!" He called as the bottle thumped against Eddy's square head.

"Ed, what the hell?" Eddy grumbled angrily as he rubbed the bruised spot. He crouched down to pick up the item and muttered profanities to himself about his friends.

"Whose lame idea was it to bring water? Where's the booze?" Eddy complained with a large frown. Double D looked up from his spot on the floor and raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Pure, natural water is good for you, Eddy! Besides, we're underage! There's not a chance I'm going to let those derogatory beverages near me, I can hardly stand your profanity alone!" Double D ranted, his voice filled to the brim with annoyance. Eddy raised a thin eyebrow and sat down besides Ed.

"Geez, okay Double D, don't get your hat in a bunch…"

The fire cackled loudly as the trio ate in silence. The only noise emitting from the boys was the occasional loud, open mouthed chewing from Ed, which Double D quickly put a stop to by snapping at the boy, and then apologizing for his rude behavior shortly after. The three quickly finished their small meal just as the fire was beginning to die down. Double D collected the debris from the night in a plastic bag collected from the van.

"Now, how shall we go about with our sleeping arrangements?" Double D pondered aloud. Ed was quick to his feet and grinned with pure joy.

"I call shot gun!" The dopey boy dashed towards Eddy's van, flung open the passengers door, and shot himself into the front row seats. He kicked off his shoes and reached into the back of the van for a blanket, which he happily burritoed himself in before screaming a goodnight to his friends.

"Well then, it looks like you and I have been treated to the back of your van." Double D spoke blankly. He was obviously still in his little mood, and Eddy has had enough of it.

"How about you actually tell me what the matter is before I have to spend eight hours with you pouting and sighing all night?" Eddy suggested roughly. Double D folded his arms across his chest and glared at his friend. The fire was dimming and the night air sent a shiver down their spines.

"Oh, I don't know what you're talking about, Eddy. _I didn't even mean it anyway."_

Eddy was about to bark back, but he caught himself and held his tongue as he mentally pondered his friend's responce.

"… You have got to be kidding me!" Eddy screamed after a moment, "You've decided to act like this because I said that the kiss didn't mean anything, if you could even call it a kiss in the first place?"

"How would you know if I viewed it differently?" Double D replied sternly. Eddy threw his hands up dramatically and growled.

"Why does it even matter anyway?!" Eddy screeched huskily.

"Because you never think of anyone but yourself, Eddy!"

"I don't know what you want me to do about it, Sockhead! Will this make you shut up?!"

Before Edd could question or reply, Eddy grabbed the boy's cheeks and forcefully pulled his friend down until their lips met. Double D's eyes grew wide within a second and his face flushed brightly. He was suspended in time, unable to register any movement. To his surprise, Eddy held the kiss for a good seven or so seconds before breaking it off with a soft popping sound and pushing Double D back up to his full height. The delicate boy's legs wobbled and shook as he tried to regain his balance. Eddy was completely embarrassed and he fixed his gaze towards the dimming fire, his face bright with blush.

"There, are you happy now?" He grumbled. The two boys stood in silence, neither of them knowing what to say or do. The fire simmered and whispered as it the last of its flames began to dim.

"I-I'm sorry for making such a large and uncalled for fuss about it, Eddy…" Double D finally spoke after a moment of quiet, "It's just…"

"… It's just what?" Eddy replied after Double D failed to continue, "Spit it out, Sockhead. I wanna hit the hay already."

For Double D, this was now or never. He felt his legs grow even weaker and he desperately wanted to sit down... Or run away and never have to face this situation again, whichever came first. He could feel the back of his neck grow damp with sweat and he fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"I, um…" Double D gritted his teeth nervously as Eddy stared at him, half lidded, oblivious, and impatient, "It seems as though… I-It seems as though I have developed… Romantic… Feelings towards you within our years of friendship…"

Eddy's expression quickly turned to that of shock. His face lit up with blush once again and he felt very nervous. His friend seemed to have caught a whiff of this, because he was soon flustered and apologizing.

"I-I knew that it was stupid and destined to be unrequited! I'm sorry for even saying anything, oh lord this incident definitely takes the cake as one of my worst…"

"Don't worry about it, Sockhead…" Eddy imputed before his friend could continue ranting about his so called stupidity. Double D was surprised by the response and squinted his eyes at his short friend in disbelief.

"How is this situation one that I shouldn't worry about, Eddy? Good lord, I'm going to be up throughout the late hours of the night mentally cursing myself for being so moronic! I doubt that you'd even want to sleep in the same confinement as me, let alone even look at or talk to me!" Double D continued to go on and on as Eddy growled impatiently to himself. His friend was being quite the handful today and Eddy was about done with it. He was uncertain and nervous at first, but Eddy managed to push away his pride and grumble to his friend,

"I told you to not worry about it because I… I like you too." He folded his arms and fixed his gaze on the dying fire as his face regained its red tint. Double D was once again in shock by his friend's reply, and he placed a shaking, sweaty palm against his mouth in embarrassment.

"Do you really mean that, Eddy?" Double D managed to softly choke out after a moment. Eddy was complete and unbelievably flustered by now, but he managed to nod his head in reply. Both boys felt embarrassed and vulnerable and neither had any knowledge of what to do or say next. Eddy turned his stare away from the dwindling fire and fixed it back on the object of his affection, who was now absentmindedly picking at his nubby fingernails in nervousness.

"Should we kiss or something?" Eddy asked aloud with the raise of an eyebrow. Edd held back a giddy, lighthearted chuckle and nodded swiftly.

Eddy and Edd shared their first real, meaningful kiss just as the fire simmered away.


End file.
